Caught in the Training Center
by MusicIsJustMe
Summary: Katniss is stressed because Peeta wont talk to her. Finnick is implementing some stress-relief. WARNING. THIS IS A SMUTTY LEMON. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.


_**ATTENTION. AHEAD IS A VERY SMUTTY LEMONY VULGAR ONESHOT. IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THAT THEN LEAVE. NOW. I wont hold it against you.**_

_**If you DON'T plan on leaving, well. That's cool :3 Don't get tooooo excited.**_

**XxXxXxX**

I'd gone back to the training center before dinner to clear my mind. Peeta wasn't talking to me, and he and Haymitch refused to disclose why. I just wanted some stress relief and Peeta wouldn't even come within five feet of me.

I'd feel horrible about accepting the offer from Finnick except for the fact that we'd done this dance before and I couldn't bring myself to refuse.

He came up to me earlier during the training session before lunch to show me how to tie a knot correctly and saw how tense I was.

Me, being the pushover that I am, accepted and here I am. Standing in the empty training center full of knives and rope and poisonous plants. Waiting, like always.

I felt the air move as he snuck up behind me. I could feel his familiar smirk in the tension of the air between us. "Finnick,"

"Shh." He brought his finger to my lips and I kissed it lightly.

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Yea," he rested his chin on my shoulder, whispering into my ear. "But who's stopping me?"

I leaned my mouth closer to his, and in that moment we were locked together. I turned, holding his face with one hand, another curled into his bronze locks. Finnick sighed and pulled away from me slightly. Not saying a word, he looked into my eyes and led me to the stairs that led to the Gamemaker's Lounge.

"Finnick!" I whispered harshly. "We cant do _that_ in _there._"

"Oh come on, Katniss. Where's that sense of adventure Peeta's always talking about?" He smirked without another word, grabbing my wrist and taking me up the stairwell. _God he's so hot. _I thought as I took hold of his shirt, effectively bringing his lips down on mine once more.

"There's the Katniss I've been hearing about…" Finnick said between breaths.

I gasped, squeaking slightly as he gripped my waist and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist, willing him to take me wherever he pleased.

He started moving, where I didn't care. I kissed his jaw and down his neck, stopping a few times to nibble on his ear lobes.

Finnick growled appreciatively, roughly setting me down on a table covered in half filled glasses and plates which are shoved to the ground as we hurried to form pressure against each other. He attacked my neck with kisses and I sighed into him, hurriedly moving my hands to the hem of his shirt as to remove it. His hands met mine, keeping me from revealing his sculpted chest.

"What…You don't want to have sex?" I asked him breathily.

"No. Yes, I do, I just don't want… Clothes on this time. _Please._" He whispered.

"Ehw, really? I don't want…_Sex juices_…On my clothes. We're here in the Capitol. You know they probably take all of our clothes and test them for random unthinkable diseases."

"Katniss. I'm not messy, and from what I've seen, neither are you."

I blushed, but nodded in assent. Finnick was my only out right now and I wasn't going to let a little fetish get in the way. "Okay. Clothes on." I said as I rubbed my palm against his groin, feeling the stiff length through his nylon training outfit. He groaned into me, pushing me against the wall.

"Wanna get straight to the point, or would you rather prolong it a bit?" Finnick asked and I thought for a moment.

_Short or fast…short or fast. How long do you think it will take Effie and Haymitch to realize we're gone? Or Annie and the other Mentor from Four?_ "How about we meet somewhere in the middle?"

"Sounds good to me," He said, pulling the waistband of his pants down to relieve his erection from the constricting fabric. As always, his size always amazed me. But there was no time for staring. Quickley, I hopped from the table and lead Finnick toward one of the plush chairs, pushing him down into the cushion.

I sat on the floor, the perfect height for this activity. Slowly I leaned forward, stalking him. When I reached his length, I hovered for only a second before I took him entirely into my mouth. _Nope. He _definitely_ wasn't expecting that._

"_Ka- _"

I worked him up and down, taking the base in my hand and working that as I massaged his tip with my tongue. As soon as I felt him begin to tense, I removed him from my mouth and grasp without warning.

"Wha- No!"

"I want you to come in me. Not all over me. Is that too much to ask? Now. Are you going to fuck me, are you going to tease me, or are you just gonna sit there with that dumb look on your face and let yourself go soft? Your choice, Trident-Boy." I say laying back on the floor, spreading my legs.

Without another word Finnick was off the chair and on top of me, sliding my pants down my hips to rest at my ankles. One hand brushed over my chest as he tried to get back in the mood, his other hand stabilizing himself. Several passes were made over my breasts, each time my nipples grew a little harder from the slight friction made by the cloth.

"You like that, huh?" He whispered seductively.

"Oh hell no. No dirty talk, that's weird! Feel me up and fuck me, dammnit!"

"Alright, alright. Someone's a bit more stressed then I first thought." He said as he moved to his knees. He shoved my shirt above my breasts at the same time as he shifted my panties to the side to reveal my heated center. The cool air felt oddly sensual against those parts as he moved around me, getting into a more comfortable position. "Katniss, I cant do this on the floor. There just isn't enough leverage."

"Fine! Then fuck me on the couch." I said, attempting to get up but failing horribly.

"Still clumsy, I see." He smirked.

"Shut up and help me!"

Still chuckling to himself, he stood planting his feet in-between my legs and bent over to pick me up. I grabbed his hands and allowed him to hoist me up. I wrapped my feet around his waist as best as I could, what with them being tied up by my pants. As we walked, I felt him throbbing against my center, anxious for entrance.

"Well shit. I may have to take you right here in the middle of the room. No couch or anything," He said, feeling my wetness seep through my underpants.

"Go right ahead," I whispered into his ear. Before I had even finished the sentence, he had moved my underpants out of the way again, and was repositioning his arms around me as to hold me more securely. He waited at my entrance for half a breath before he plunged inside my warmth, quickly finding a fast paced rhythm. I cried out at his size and sheer force of will.

"Am I hurting you?" Finnick gasped.

"Unffugh"

"I'll take that as a no, then." He pumped faster and faster, and soon I was moving my hips to meet his thrusts. "Ugh, fuck. I'm getting a cramp. I need to set you down."

"What?"

"Its been a while since I've done this standing! Don't blame me. Blame the Capitol Whores for not liking kinky shit like you," He scoffed, slowing his pace almost to a complete stop as he moved us to the other side of the room for the couch.

Immediately after setting me on the plush cushions, his rhythm increased to something new entirely. In and out he pumped, and my hips followed. He grasped my breasts, one for each hand. I could tell there would be bruises, but I didn't mind. It just felt too damn good.

"Uhhaah! Finnick!"

He grunted, I screamed. I could only hope no one would hear the commotion and come running. The heat inside me started to build, and I could tell he was rushing towards climax as well. He thrusted harder, slamming his body against mine, pounding into me like there was no tomorrow. The heat built and built until finally I reached an explosive release. My walls clenched around Finnick's length, and he too began to yell.

As we rode our orgasms to the end, both our paces slowed until he pulled himself from me, dripping sweat. Carefully he removed himself from the grasp of my legs and walked over to another table with a stack of cloth napkins. Grabbing two, he sauntered back over to the couch and threw one at me as he wiped himself clean and adjusted his clothes.

He looked at me thoughtfully, what he was thinking, I didn't know. I grabbed the napkin and moved to clean myself. His hand caught mine, and he shot me a look telling me to stop. "W-what?" I asked confused.

"My turn to tease you," He replied simply.

My breath rushed out with a gush and he was on his knees at my mercy. His hands slid up my thighs lightly, spreading them even more. He leaned in, smiling, and kissed me. He kissed and suckled until he got the gasping reaction he was looking for. He licked and sucked at that one tight bundle of nerves, sending me into a dazed euphoria. And then his fingers were there, right at my entrance. I tried to tell him 'Yes' that it was alright to do that, by my sighs and moans covered my words.

He must have understood because his fingers began moving slowly, in and out, hooking on that one spot. _I hope Peeta's this good. I'll have to tell him to talk to Finnick about these things. When the time comes._

"Oh god!" I gasped. Finnick was just too good at this. Somehow he was doing the same thing as always, but completely different. I cried out as intense pressure suddenly began to build, even more than earlier. I felt as though I was already climaxing, except I wasn't. Finnick still moved his fingers inside me, he still sucked and kissed on my nub, and I still writhed beneath him. No convulsion of my walls or screaming. What was wrong? "F-faster," I stumbled, thinking speed was the issue here. "Fuck! Mm. Don't stop."

Finnick quickened his pace, sucked a little more furiously, and then it happened. The orgasm ripped through me so violently I had no choice but to scream as if I were being murdered. Finnick faltered for only a minute, probably startled by my actions, but continued his ministrations. It went and went and went, Finnick moving with me the whole way.

When I had completely ridden the orgasm, he removed his fingers from my wetness and wiped them on the napkin. "Well fuck. I've never gotten anyone to do _that_ before…" He trailed off, mesmerized.

"Do what?" I panted, attempting to catch my breath.

"You…you squirted me."

I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks instantly. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I didn't know that would happen!" I tried to explain.

"No, no. Its good. I… liked it." Finnick replied as he licked his lips, throwing the napkin my way. "Here, clean up."

I shuddered as the cool cloth landed on my groin nearly sending me to orgasm again. _I guess squirting makes you sensitive…_ I thought to myself as I said "Maybe I should wait a bit…"

Just then the door to the training center opened and light from the hallway flooded in, and there stood the silhouette of Peeta.

"Shit!" I half whispered as I clumsily wiped myself clean and jumped up from the couch. I pulled up my pants and readjusted my shirt, only to fall to the ground.

"Katniss, are you alright?" Finnick said as he knelt down to help me up.

"Just really lightheaded…" I groaned.

"Come on, we gotta get up. I don't want to be caught. Especially by Peeta. I like him, he's a nice guy." He said, helping me to my feet. He held my shoulders as we walked towards the staircase, but dropped it when Peeta appeared at the bottom and my steps faltered.

"Finnick? Katniss? What are you doing up here? And why are you together? I thought you two didn't like each other…" Peeta said confused.

**XxXxXxX**

_**As always, I would like to thank you lovely readers. I know I have been absent as an author for a few months, and for that I am sorry. I have been working on my original fiction, and really haven't had time to do much reading or writing for fun.**_

_**I hope you enjoy, and please, PLEASE leave me a review!**_


End file.
